


Közvetett csók

by HitoriHanabi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AFS, F/M, Fairytail, Fun, Gajeel - Freeform, Gajevy - Freeform, Guid, Hot, IceCream, Tsundere, beach, levy - Freeform
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitoriHanabi/pseuds/HitoriHanabi
Summary: Nyár, forróság, strand, jégkréms egyetlen kanál*Nagyon régi, legalább 2015ös történet. Angolról naaagyon szabadon fordítva. Már fogalmam sincs honnan szedtem anno. Ha találsz alkotót örömmel creditelem.
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox





	Közvetett csók

Füllesztő meleg volt már napok óta. Élő embernek nemhogy munkát vállalni nem volt kedve ilyenkor, de élni, létezni sem. Ez az időjárás persze Natsunak kedvezett a legjobban. Elemében volt, poénkodott, vihogott, járt a szája, jött és ment.  
Többnyire inkább ment… mások agyára.  
A fülledt klánépületben valaki szájából elhangzott a „strand” szó, ami által pillanatok alatt végigsöpört a felismerés az egész bagázson, hogy nekik bizony semmi más tennivalójuk nincs ebben a seggrohasztó melegben. Szétrebbent ki-ki a maga fészkére, hogy aztán csordaként rohamozzák meg a várost szegélyező tengerpart selymes homokját. Mindenfelé strandrucik, gatyák és hatalmas csöcsök nyüzsögtek. A hangulat meglehetősen játékossá vált.  
Az aprócska bikiniben feszítő Mirajane a kishúgával pocsolták egymást a sekély vízben. Eközben több klántársuk is nyakukat törve próbált pózőrködni, hogy felhívják magukra a figyelmet.

\- Idióták! Ezek a tündérek valami leírhatatlanul idióták! – dohogott magában Gajeel egy pokrócon. 

Tulajdonképpen azt sem értette, ő maga mit keres közöttük. A Phantomban nem volt helye az ilyen fesztelen, csoportos örömködésnek. Tekintetével végigpásztázta a környéket. Lucy, Erza, Bisca és Juvia a parton röplabdáztak. Kajánul elvigyorodott. Megjegyezte magában, hogy magáért a látványért megérte csatlakoznia. Cicik és csöcsök rebbentek minden vetődésnél. Már-már azon kezdett tanakodni, hogy nem-e keverik össze a röplabdával, és pofozzák tova a képbe belibbenő, „mell”ékes dolgokat.

Az ajzó röplabdajátékot ismerős csilingelés szakította félbe. Kivétel nélkül minden fej odafordult a homokos strand lejtőjére guruló fagyiskocsi krómozott lökhárítója, sárga oldala, kiszolgálásra teremtett ablaka felé. Pavlovi reflex söpört végig a vígan lubickolókon, s egy emberként rohanták le a Max által beszerzett, és megpakolt automobilt. Kiváló üzleti érzékével a srác mindig tudta hol és mivel lehet a pénztárcája segítségére. Gajeel megnyalta a szája szélét. Neki is átkozottul jólesett volna egy kis fagyos élvezet. Az agyvize is felforrt a naptól és a fövenyen elterülő látványtól. Befurakodott hát a tömegbe, és némi közelharc árán előreverekedte magát, hogy az első, a keze ügyébe akadó dobozzal kiverekedhesse magát onnan. Elégedett volt magával, bár egy marék ékkővel könnyített a zsebén, viszont gazdagabb lett egy kis vödörnyi krémes csodával. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy a sok izzadt, vizes test között jócskán nyomkodtak a felsőtestéhez hatalmas dudákat is. No, nem mintha ellenére lett volna. Néha ez is kijár egy megfáradt sárkányölőnek, akinek oroszlánrésze egy ideje a kétkezi öröm volt. A félliteres űrtartalmú, csokoládébarna dobozon foltos tehenek vigyorogtak boldogan. Övékéhez hasonlatos vigyora hamarost lehervadt az arcáról, amikor észrevette, hogy a csomagolás oldaláról hiányzik a repi kanál. Visszafordult, és megvetéssel nézett vissza a dulakodó tömegre, amelytől az imént szabadult meg. Esze ágában se volt visszatolongani közéjük. Gondolataiban felötlött, hogy bevesse a sárkányüvöltést, és elsodorva őket, kényelmesen megoldja a problémáját. Bosszúsan fújtatott a dobozt markolászva, mikor észrevette a tömegből kikecmergő Levy csíkos fürdőruciba bújtatott popsiját. Összeráncolta a homlokát. Nocsak. A kicsi mérete olykor előnyhöz is juttatja őt. Például gond nélkül közlekedik egy csapat dulakodó mágus csápoló karjai alatt. Örömre adott okot, hogy a lány szájában kanál csillant meg. A keze gyakorlatilag tele volt a három doboz fagylalttal, és a csapata felé vette az irányt, ahol a társai már várták a muníciót.

Ügyeskedve úgy sietett, hogy egymásba botoljanak, mielőtt a két mamlaszhoz ért volna. Úgy tett, mintha csak az útjába vetődött volna. Levy erősen koncentrálva haladt, nehogy leejtse a félliteres, jégkrémes dobozokat, így csak arra lett figyelmes, hogy Gajeel hirtelen előtte terem, és nem engedi tovább. Szájában a kanállal, kíváncsian fölpillantott, mit akarhat tőle.

\- Gajeel? - kérdezte zavartan. Már amennyire a szájából kilógó kiskanállal beszélni tudott. Úgy érezte magát, mint egy akkut szájzáras.  
Az úszónadrágos férfi magabiztosan nyújtotta felé a kezét.  
\- Oi, pöttöm, add nekem a kanaladat! - szólította föl parancsolóan. Levy összezavarodva barázdálta a homlokát, majd bólintott. Úgy helyezte a karjában a három doboz fagylaltot, hogy az egyik keze szabaddá válhasson. Óvatosan lenyalta a fagyija maradékát a kanálról, majd a feléje nyújtott tenyérbe nyomta. Zavartan elmosolyodva fölnézett, majd kikerülte a férfit, és vidáman folytatta az útját.

Az útonálló elégedetten hátrált vissza a törölközőjére a zsákmányával, ahová azóta Juvia is csatlakozott. Az esőasszony szeretett a régi csapattársa társaságában időzni, főleg, mikor azt látta, hogy a társas életből próbálja kihúzni magát.  
A nő kimérten, pipacsvörös arccal üldögélt, kezeit szorosan a szívére szorítva révedt a távolba. Gajeel a pillantását követve megállapította, hogy Grayt bámulja, aki Natsuval a sekély vízben verekedett. Grimaszra húzta a száját, mert megállapította, hogy a perverznek sikerült elveszítenie a fürdőnadrágját. Tekintetét elszakította róluk, s helyet foglalt. Várakozásteljesen pattintotta föl a doboz tetejét, és végre megpillantotta a benne rejlő, krémes-csokoládés csodát.  
Élvezettel süllyesztette bele a kanalat, és tömte a szájába. Obszcénul felnyögött, amivel kiragadta partnerét a szerelmes bámészkodásból. Juvia érdeklődve nézte, mi váltotta ki a férfiból az illetlen hangokat, miközben az már másodszorra merített a krémből.

\- Gajeel – szólt melankólikusan, miközben azt figyelte, hogyan kapja be harmadszorra is a szájához emelt falatot.  
\- Hm? - pillantott föl mámorából, miközben a szájában felejtette a kanalat.  
\- Jól láttam, hogy Levy-chan használta ezt a kanalat, mielőtt neked adta? - kérdezte különös arccal, miközben elvarázsolva tanulmányozta a mellette ülő arcvonásait. Hogy mikor volt ideje erre a megfigyelésre, miközben szemrebbenés nélkül Greyt bámulta, az rejtély maradt.  
\- Oszt? - kérdezte ingerlékenyen, miközben arra próbált figyelni, hogy meg ne egye a kanalat a fagylalttal együtt.  
\- Ez most olyan… Ez olyan, mint egy indirekt… - Hangja elcsuklott mélységes zavarában. Arca elszürkült, s szemei fölcsillantak. Gajeel felhorkant az irritáló csönd miatt.  
\- Egy közvetett mi? - kapta ki a kanalat a szájából, hogy a követelése hitelesebb legyen. Értetlenül bámult az álmatag nőre, aki nem fejezte be a mondanivalóját.  
\- Ez olyan, mint egy közvetett… cs-csók – motyogta halkan. Arcát a tenyerébe temette, ahogy belegondolt a szituációba. - Gajeel! Juviának most mennie kell, legyél jó… vagy valami! - szólalt meg vontatottan, miközben fölállt, és légvonalban megindult a fagylaltoskocsi irányába. Nyilván eszébe jutott egy újabb terv, hogy Gray nyakába varrhassa magát. Magára hagyta a döbbenten bámuló mágust. A férfi kivette a szájából a kanalat, és megbabonázva meredt rá. Levy éppen akkor sétált el mellette. Ő is az autóhoz indult, miután letette a kezéből a beszerzett finomságokat. Nyilván új kanálért indult, mivel az eredetitől sikeresen megszabadította őt egy bizonyos útonálló. Föl is tűnt neki, hogy a gondolataiban úszkáló sárkányölő éppen elkerekedett szemekkel bámul a szerzeményére, mintha az beszélne hozzá.  
\- Gajeel? Valami baj van? - Nem számított arra, hogy a kérdezett összerezzen, és hirtelen belecsapja a kanalat a dobozba, és odanyomja hozzá az egészet egy ”VEDDEL, NEKEMMÁRNEMKELL!” kíséretében. Az arca céklavörösbe borult zavarában, s füleiből gőzpamacsok pöfögtek az ég felé. Sértődötten pattant föl, hajával és mindenével homokot szórt mindenfelé, ékköveket ejtett szerteszét. Mielőtt visszavonulót fújt volna, bosszús, ügyetlen mozdulatokkal leporolta magát.

Gyakorlatilag elmenekült a helyszínről, magára hagyva a meghökkent leányzót.  
Dohogva húzta meg magát egy olyan helyen, ahonnan nyugodtan szemmel tarthatott másokat, de ő maga nem volt feltűnő. Rejtekhelyéről kiválóan látta, ahogy Alzack és Bisca a napernyőjük alatt, boldogan eszik a fagylaltjukat egyetlen nyavalyás kanállal. Ha lehetséges, még jobban elvörösödött kínjában.  
\- Kibaszottul, közvetlenül meg lehet csókolni a seggemet! - motyogta dühösen, miközben a lángoló füleire szorította a kezeit. - Mi a faszért kellett Juviának ezt a szart elmondania?

Tekintete önkéntelenül is Levyre tévedt, aki az incidens után elindult a csapatához, és vidáman lapátolta a szájába a hűs krémet. Akaratlanul is azt számolta, hányszor emelkedett, és süllyedt vissza a kanál a dobozba.

\- Francba, ez már három csók… Most négy. - Vadul megrázta a fejét, hogy elterelje a gondolatait. Basszus, miért gondol ő most a csókra? Diszkréten maga elé emelt egy napernyőt, és annak rejtekében, észrevétlenül követte Levyt.

A lány a törölközőjéhez érve lehuppant. Csapattársai könyörögtek, hadd kóstolják meg a fagyiját. Gajeelnak átfutott a fejében az ésszerűtlen késztetés, hogy a fedezékéből előtörve kikapja a lány kezéből a kanalat, és elszaladjon vele. Az a két idióta soha ne tudhasson magáénak semmiféle csókot tőle. Szerencsére nem kellett életbe léptetnie eme extrém tervét, mert a lány határozottan elutasította őket. A kocsi felé mutatva közölte velük, hogy ott szerezhetnek maguknak. Így hát kénytelenek voltak csüggedve görnyedő vállakkal elcammogni az autó irányába.  
Levy vigyorogva nyugtázta, hogy lerázta őket. Így kettesben maradva már Gajeel is előmerészkedett a rejtekhelyéről. Nem feledve, hol tartott a számolásban. „Öt cs… kanál, az istenit neki.” Végül nem bírta tovább, odavonult, és leült a lány mellé a kicsi, fehér törölközőre. Idegesen megköszörülte a torkát, próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni, hogy csupán egy bikiniben ült mellette a lány.

\- Szia! - köszöntötte óvatosan, emlékezvén az előbbi kirohanására. A férfi lesújtóan oldalra pillantott, miközben próbálta nem fixírozni a fürdőruháját.  
\- T-Tudnál másik kanalat használni? - tudakolta mogorván, fülig pirulva. Nem volt mit tenni, nem volt idegzete a vödör kiürüléséig számolni. Levy a homlokát ráncolta.  
\- Miért? Mi a baj ezzel? - kérdezte óvatosan, mintha attól tartana, hogy a kanál megmozdul, és megharapja őt.  
\- É-Én már használtam – jelentette ki elhaló hangon, aztán félrenézett. Eközben teljes erőből azt kívánta, hogy a homok elnyelje, mintha ott se lett volna. A lány értetlenül nézett rá.  
\- És? – kérdezte a kezében nyugvó tárgyra pillantva.  
Nem érti! Arra kényszerít, hogy hangosan kimondjam? Francba, hogy lehet ez ennyire kínos? - gondolta a zavarával vívódva a sárkányölő.  
\- Szóval… Öhm. – Próbált a kezeivel gesztikulálni, hátha hamarabb leesik a dolog a lánynak, és megkíméli őt attól, hogy kimondja. - Szóval ez olyan, mint… Én használtam! És aztán használtad! - fejezte be vörös arccal, remélve, hogy a lány megérti a célzást.  
\- Nem baj – válaszolta az, vidáman. – Hacsak nem… beteg vagy? - kérdezte aggódva, a másik vörös arcát tanulmányozva.  
\- IGEN! - válaszolta hangosan, belekapaszkodva a mentőövbe, amit véletlenül odavetett neki. Még egy szánalmas köhögést is megeresztett, aztán figyelte, ahogy a lány keze eltávolodik az arcától.  
\- Oh! De… már én is használtam! - jutott eszébe, s aggódva pillantott oldalra.  
\- Pontosan! Szerezned kellene egy másikat – tette hozzá gyorsan a fémmágus, miközben magában megveregette a saját vállát az ügyes színészi teljesítményért. Arcáról mégis lehervadt a még ki sem ült vigyor, mikor észrevette, hogy a lány egyre közelebbről vizsgálgatja őt. A teste teljesen végigborzongott, érezte, hogy a hátán az összes szőrszál égnek mered. Végignézte, ahogy Levy gondosan a homokba állítja a fagylaltos dobozt, föltérdel, és egyre közelebb hajol hozzá. Automatikusan hajolt el előle, de a hűvös keze ennek ellenére is a homlokára simult, és összehasonlította a saját homlokának hőmérsékletével.

\- Wow, Gajeel! Te tényleg beteg lehetsz. Teljesen forró vagy! – Az inzultált lelkesen bólogatott, hogy igazát bizonyítsa, így a vöröslő arca is látványossá vált. - Biztos, hogy nem csak napszúrás?  
\- Nem – nyüszítette, miközben próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni az arcához túlságosan közel hajoló lányt. - Kurvára beteg vagyok! Ebbe fogok belehalni!  
Levy fanyar mosollyal jutalmazta a jelenetet, mielőtt visszaült a helyére, és a fagylaltot az ölébe véve lelkesen ásni kezdett benne.  
\- Nos. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ez nem olyasmi, amire egy falat fagylalt nem gyógyír! - mondta sejtelmes mosollyal hangsúlyozva minden szót. Kivájt egy darabkát, és mosolyogva tartotta felé a kanalat. - Tessék! Végül is a tiéd! - Gajeel a kanálra meredt, aztán a dobozra, és elfordította a fejét. Érezte, ahogy visszakúszik az arcára a kínos ábrázat. Ezután újra Juvia szavai kezdtek visszhangot verni a fejében. „Ez olyan, mint egy indirekt csók… csók… csók… cs…”  
\- Áá, BASSZA MEG! - kiáltott föl hangosan, miközben a fejét rázva próbált megszabadulni a visszhangtól. Levy aggódva húzódott hátrébb. Kezdte azt hinni, hogy valami rosszat tett, és Gajeel tényleg beteg. Hiszen egyre furcsábban viselkedett. Talán orvoshoz kellene vinnie?  
A férfi leállt, és nagyot sóhajtott.  
\- Nem tudom használni azt a rohadt kanalat!  
\- Mi van? - értetlenkedett Levy. - Miért nem? Ez csak egy kanál, nem baj, hogy te ettél ve…  
\- Nem tudom használni, mert te is használtad! - bökte ki végül, mert érezte, hogy a szégyenpír egyre följebb kúszik a tarkóján. 

\- Mi van? – kérdezte a lány immár teljesen összezavarodva, kék szemöldökét magasra vonva.  
\- Nem érted? – buggyant ki Gajeelból a gyötrelem. - Olyan, mintha… mintha egy közvetett… közvetett cs… cs… – hadarta, de úgy tűnt, a torkára forrt a szó, amit nem tudott kimondani. Arcát a tenyerébe temetve próbálta leplezni iszonyú kínlódását. - Faszba már! Felejtsük el! - Sehogy nem bírta rávenni magát, hogy kimondja, inkább veszni hagyta a témát. Ám Levy arca, mintegy varázsütésre, földerült.  
\- Egy közvetett csók? - kérdezett rá tárgyilagosan, miközben az eltakart arcról próbált választ leolvasni. - Ha ez a bajod, miért nem szóltál hamarabb, Gajeel?  
A kérdezett mélységes tanácstalansággal küzdött eddig. Kinyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, de karcsú ujjak simultak az állára, hogy szembenézhessen vele, és fölült, hogy egy hűvös csókot nyomhasson az ajkaira. Aztán elégedett sóhajjal visszaült a helyére.  
\- Akkor – jelentette ki hűvös nyugalommal, miközben visszavette a fagylaltot az ölébe - most, hogy már van egy közvetlen csókod, nem kell tovább aggódnod a közvetett miatt, Gajeel? Most sem kérsz fagyit? - Meglóbálta a férfi előtt a kanalat, de az nem reagált. Legyezett párat a szeme előtt, életjelnek azonban nyoma sem volt. Mintha csak szoborrá vált volna, úgyhogy derűs mosollyal az ajkán elkezdte gépiesen magába tömni a doboz tartalmát. Hatalmas mosollyal figyelte, ahogy a döbbent kifejezés kezdi elhagyni az arcát, és pislogni kezd.  
\- Jó? - kérdezte röviden.

Gajeel feje még kóválygott, ajkai még emlékeztek arra a hűvös, de forró érzésre, ami hatalmába kerítette. Hitetlenkedés és boldogság örvénylett a lelkében. „Fagylalt íze volt.” Lassan bólintott, mivel beszédre még képtelennek bizonyult. A lány vigyorogva biccentett, s közelebb ült, hogy a lábuk összeérjen. Nagyot vájt a dobozba, s föltartotta Gajeel szája elé.  
\- Végül is a te fagyid! - mondta, miközben a kanál irányába biccentett. A férfi végre előrehajolt, és gyorsan elvette tőle, mielőtt ismét elöntötte volna a forróság.  
Csöndben ültek a meleg homokban a tengernek háttal, és egy doboz fagylalton osztozkodtak, amíg az el nem fogyott. Azután eldőltek egymás mellett, és a hihetetlenül kék eget tanulmányozták.  
Gajeel azon merengett, hogy a fagylaltnak azelőtt még soha nem volt olyan átkozottul jó íze.

**Author's Note:**

> elírást, hibát kérlek jelezd.  
> köszi, hogy elolvastad.


End file.
